


靈魂之窗

by yumoan18



Category: Proof (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumoan18/pseuds/yumoan18
Summary: 「我想、亦相信，你帶我走出黑暗和混沌，在荒誕、破碎和虛無中捉緊唯一的真實。我想認識一個有你的世界。我需要你引領我。」
Relationships: Andy/Martin (Proof)





	靈魂之窗

「Andy，你那個朋友又來了。」

Andy一邊忙着與碗碟上的油漬搏鬥，一邊抱怨同事好吃懶做，聞聲步出廚房，只見Martin端端正正的坐在中間那一張桌子，與初次見面無異，彷彿數日前的爆發只是場共同的夢。晚飯時間人流如鯽，那人身處汪洋中心卻不為所動，那副頎長的身軀和大墨鏡，則顯得他更特立獨行了。男孩笑了笑，心想那人倒守諾言，自己還以為那番空話只是借自己的期待加以折磨，令對他的愧疚不斷膨脹。不，Martin出現的一刻，數天前那份惶恐失措再次覆捲Andy，他咬了咬舌尖，覺得自己應溜出去。他需要一支煙。

或許刷碗碟比應對眼前窘迫要簡單多了。當Andy拿殘羹餵着Ugly時，突然意識到此點，對責任和承擔的恐懼令他本能地想要轉身離開，回到一個不帶Martin氣息的地方。就在那個刻，帶有規律節奏的敲擊，陪隨再不陌生的淡香，縈迴周遭。回首一望，Martin不知何時出現在他身後。

「這幾天還好嗎？」一陣尷尬的沉默後，Martin還是開口了。  
「累透了。兩更的活可不少。」  
「要來我家……喝一杯嗎？」他臨時將原本的話吞下。是呢，說過是最後了，自己又豈能苛求於人呢？酒大概是個不錯的藉口，因為他聽到對方歡快的輕笑。

Andy坐在茶几前唯一的沙發，鼻息間殘餘着汗水和Celia身上濃豔花香的混濁，不自然的微調坐姿，底下沙發也以不覺察的幅度晃動，望着對方駕輕就熟的為自己倒了杯酒，然後擠到自己旁邊。他應該察覺一些端倪了，關於那天的事。

「屋子好像有一些不同呢。」Andy嘗試扯開話題。  
「描述一下。」  
「更明亮了，也更乾淨。」但何謂「乾淨」呢？是超越物理性的描述，如同對方落落塵外的明淨，那總是乾爽而溫暖的大衣，和映照初夏和煦的大海的眼眸。當他嘗試調配所有字詞時，眼光卻瞥見對方衣袖下一撮白色的繃帶。

「受傷了？怎樣傷的？」他一把攥緊對方的手腕，力度大得在對方白晢的皮膚上留下泛紅，但對方卻出乎意料的沒有反抗。  
「門前放了衣架。給絆倒了，然後劃傷了。」Martin移開男孩的手。「沒關係了。」

門前會放了衣架，只可能是Celia做的。「抱歉。」他低下頭。  
「你和她上床了，但你只是她用以刺激我的工具，對我利用她的感情的報復。依着這個故事脈絡，我才是罪魁禍首，是嗎？」Martin側頭，手放諸Andy的下頷，使他抬起頭來，與自己對視。「有沒有要補充的地方？」  
「我當你原諒我了。」故事太多漏洞，依照那人習慣，非得湊出一個完整的概念不可，才能補償眼盲帶來的缺失和不安。抑或他早已聞出了甚麼，卻情願捲入自己構建的幻象，選擇視而不見。他原諒了他，為了他放棄自己在世上唯一的憑藉。

為了他。

「事情完結了。」Martin放下手，彷彿事不關己的說。Andy暗忖到底他背後經歷多少的恐懼、憤怒、不安，放置心底腐爛，才有着如此平淡的反應。「我希望從今以後，你能待之以誠。」

因為你是我在荒誕世界的唯一領航。

一陣沉默。「你閱人技巧不甚高明。為甚麼要信任一個背叛你的人？」  
「所有人都說我不是個可靠的人。」  
「為甚麼要將自己人生交託予我？我何德何能引領一個人，不過是摻和其中，然後弄得一團糟。」  
「就像上次。」  
「你只不過要證明自己是對的。你總比所有人要看得透徹，就像居高臨下的嘲笑我們。」  
Andy連珠炮發，忍耐着不要發難，拳頭鬆了又緊，任由指甲掐入手心的肉。只見對方抬起手，猶疑了好幾秒，盤旋過後，還是落在自己的腕上。

「因為我需要你。」Andy看見對方喉頭滾動又平復，壓抑某種深層的悸動與爆發。在被Celia壓倒時，被恐懼支配而打算任人魚肉之際，所冒現的救生繩索；乃至發現兩人背叛自己時，心頭上「將要失去某物」的缺失，提醒他某種置之不理但無法忽視的情感。童年時的陰影、生理上的缺憾和經年離群索居的生活，令Martin果斷否定自己在某些方面的需要，而這個莽撞闖入他生活的男孩，不帶任何理由和證據，卻令自己全心全意的信任他、依賴他。是從他因為砸到Ugly而找自己算帳時？抑或帶自己到戲院，耐心地解釋每一幕之時？

對方沒有回應。

「我需要你。」Martin徐徐說道，果斷決定放手一搏。「不是『我要證明我是對的』那種需要。我需要你的靈魂、你的全部。我想知道你喜歡甚麼，何時會笑何時會哭。你說我透析一切，那不是真的。我何嘗不是囿於自身的偏見而蒙蔽真相，正如我自負地認為Celia的愛出於佔有和憐憫。我想、亦相信，你帶我走出黑暗和混沌，在荒誕、破碎和虛無中捉緊唯一的真實。我想認識一個有你的世界。我需要你引領我。」

對方依舊沒有回應，但Martin聽到他的呼吸驟然急速，然後倏地趨近。他聞到了熟悉的洗碗液混合油煙的味道，也許摻了一點煙草，有點迷離。他不禁深深吸了口氣，彷如上癮。

「我不是個體貼又善解人意的人。」  
「我也不是個要長期關注的人。」Martin面色不改。  
「這份責任太大，我會害了你。」  
「這方面應該由我決定。」他溫和而強勢的回應。

Andy望着Martin直勾勾瞪着自己的眼睛，那雙眸如冰川大海，因柔和的漣漪而浮動，彷彿能包容世間萬物，在那蕩漾波紋，貪戀着大海的懷抱；那汪洋也似乎等着一座鯨，安穩而平靜的淌過，吟頌只有他才能了解的曲調。突然他想抱着鯨魚墮落。「我可以吻你嗎？」Andy問道。

Martin拉近他們之間形同虛設的距離，側着頭遷就Andy的角度，努力回應着對方的唇舌。就初吻而言也太駕輕就熟，Andy不禁想到Celia「當中有些污衊的書」的猜測，不其然怔了怔，擾亂逐漸升溫的節奏。

Martin敏銳的縮開了。「你不用勉強的。不用為了我……」惶恐的縮到沙發一角，低下頭似要迴避否認剛才的爆發。

「不。那很好。」Andy一下撲前。「人類總有複雜的反應，可以是偽裝，但亦可以是……嘗試坦誠。」  
「那你在想甚麼？」  
「想着你有否吻過其他人。」他故意壓身，湊近身下人的耳畔，身下人果不其然因為突如其來的刺激而微顫。「再來一次？」

這次對方主動湊上前來。

未經人事的身軀格外敏感，在刺激中載浮載沉的，更燃起想要觸碰的渴望。他伸長臂膀，想要將撫摸壓在自己身上的男孩，想要將他的味道、他的聲音、他的喜怒哀樂，統統化為一個實體，觸摸他的身體和形貌，探索他的本質與靈魂。當他想要得到一點溫存時，母親的斥責如午夜夢迴綑綁着他：「你不能觸碰他人。」懸在半空的手停滯着，焦灼之際變得恐懼起來。他大口喘着氣，如乾涸求水的魚。

Andy意會了甚麼。「你可以觸碰我的。怎樣都行。」他極力溫柔的哄着。  
「你會介意的。」  
「那應該由我決定。」他直接用了Martin的原話回敬，一把抓住他微涼略幼的手腕，引導它們往自己的臉，沿着年少仍略帶圓潤的輪廓，一直往下到他的鎖骨、雙壑，到更下的地方，一邊細細觀察對方的反應，生怕他隨時溜走。

「感覺如何？」他問道。  
「你很可愛。」對方思索了一會，主動伸手揉揉他的頭髮。「蓬鬆的，像小熊。」  
「那你覺得如何？」  
「很不同。之前Celia都像這樣抓住我的手，但……」

未待他說完，Andy將湊在他面前的手指含到口中，吸吮着、舔舐着，令Martin身上只有自己而非他人的痕跡，一邊脫下了對方的衣服，更恣意的摸着。Martin由細碎的喘息變為更綿延的呻吟，在初嘗的快感中逐漸沉溺；空閒的另一隻手攀附Andy的肩，上上下下的掃着，想要抓緊甚麼，忽然唯一的束縛也無聲的斷弦，此刻他只想要更多，想朝那唯一的光源奔馳。雙唇摩娑Andy的頸部，然後鎖骨，再到乳尖，輕輕的啃咬着。對方防不勝防，近乎嘶叫的呻吟着。他一路往下吻着，敬畏着、膜拜着他的領航，聽到對方因為歡愉而輕叫着，滿足地笑了。直到吻至對方的大腿位置，他停下來，有點失措。

Andy湊過來，溫情地吻了他，最後用手釋放了彼此的激情與悸動。Martin躺在床上，胸膛尚未為剛才的新鮮的探索而平伏，汪洋蒙上了一層陰影，海浪覆捲着，如一直沐浴於陽光的人，被拉落某處深淵。他不禁再在對方留下一點耳鬢廝磨。

Martin聽到了衣料窸窣的聲音。「你不打算離開，是嗎。」他頓了頓：「我指，你可以留下一晚。」  
「明天還有兩更工作，我得回家換套衣服。」臨走前也帶着幾分眷戀吻着他。「下次吧。」

當然。未來還有很多下次。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一個……將戲中衝突化為和解的後續。（逃）


End file.
